Heisuke Matsudo
Heisuke Matsudo (松戸平介, Matsudo Heisuke) is an expert on Ayakashi and an associate of Shigemori Sumimura. He is usually accompanied by Kagami, a demon he has a contract with.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 22 Personality Matsudo has a sly, playful nature. He enjoys teasing his friends and toying with his enemies, and always seems to have a winning strategy in place no matter the situation.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 33 Matsudo is entirely devoted to avenging the death of his lost love, Risa Kagami, and has a deep loathing toward her former husband, Shiranuma, who he felt sacrificed her in search of power. Appearance Matsudo is a short, older man with gray hair. He wears glasses. History Matsudo is a famous graduate school professor and an expert on phylogenetics.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 50, page 18 Before Shuji married into the Sumimura Family, he was Matsudo's assistant.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 51 Matsudo had a love interest in a woman named Risa Kagami, who was unfortunately married to a man named Shiranuma (who would later become Byaku). He grew vengeful when Risa died young and swore to exact revenge on Shiranuma for her death. Matsudo recovered Risa's body and tried several experiments to revive her, but all ended in failure. His last attempt resulted in him summoning a demon, who offered to make a contract with him. As per the contract, the demon answers to "Kagami-kun," assumes Risa's form and personality, and does Matsudo's bidding, all in exchange for his soul upon his death. Plot 'The Mysterious Ayakashi Arm' Shigemori visits Matsudo at home to get his opinion on the new Ayakashi disguised as humans. Shigemori offers Matsudo a sample of the arm that Yoshimori recovered from Kokuboro's spy. Matsudo takes the sample, but prefers to have the entire arm, and a chance to interview Yoshimori about the capture, both of which Shigemori refuses to give him. When they next meet, Matsudo has created a new arm from the sample, and animates it by placing a small fire demon inside of it. He tells Shigemori that the skin hides an Ayakashi's aura, and allows them to be active during the day, but using their power even once causes the skin to deteriorate. Matsudo suspects that it is a work still in development, intended to trick the Kekkaishi. He reveals that Kokuboro is attracting demons with an offer of making them human. Matsudo suggests that Shigemori depend on the Shadow Organization for help, since Masamori is now one of the leaders.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 27 'Dead Man, Still Walking' In another meeting with Shigemori, Matsudo reveals that he has found the entrance to Kokuboro, but that all of his Ayakashi spies have been eliminated anytime they get close to it. Shigemori warns him to be careful, but Matsudo laughs and points out that Kokuboro is already targeting him. Soon after, Matsudo's home is attacked by Shion and her spider goons (Kagami senses the intruders and warns Matsudo beforehand). The goons are able to kill all of Matsudo's guardian Ayakashi (who more than likely have contracts with him similar to Kagami's) with ease, but are unable to reach Heisuke because the lower levels of his home are protected by talismans. Shion, however, is powerful enough where merely getting close to the charms causes them to melt. Having commanded Kagami not to fight, Matsudo faces Shion alone. Though he employs a binding seal and brings out a gun that fires anti-Ayakashi bullets, Shion is still able to plant a spider on him, giving her full control of his body. She forces Matsudo to shoot himself in the head. Beforehand, Matsudo sent one of his Ayakashi to warn Shigemori of the attack. Shigemori and Shuji rush to Heisuke's home, being picked up by Mukade along the way. Other members of the Night Troop have taken control of the scene by the time they arrive, and both Shigemori and Shuji are greatly upset when they find Matsudo's body. However, it turns out that Matsudo (with Masamori's help) faked his own death by creating a human skin disguise patterned after himself, and then planting an Ayakashi inside of it. Shion only killed the fake Matsudo (though she sensed something was odd, Shion still reported it as a success to avoid doing more work). Now that he is thought to be dead, Matsudo can move about freely, and take revenge on Kokuboro in general and Byaku specifically. After asking Kagami to save various parts of his body for his fallen Ayakashi, they fly off into the night.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 33 'Avenging Risa' Matsudo and Kagami next appear unexpectedly in Kokuboro's castle, crashing through the roof while Shion is interrogating Yoshimori. Kagami quickly destroys Shion's goons. Shion is shocked to see Heisuke alive and realizes that she killed a fake, but runs away instead of fighting after witnessing Kagami's frightening strength. Matsudo and Yoshimori are both surprised to see the other there: Yoshimori because Matsudo is supposedly dead, and Matsudo because it's the last place he'd expect to see Shigemori's grandson. Matsudo admits it would bother him to leave Yoshimori there as a prisoner and offers to free him, but first demands to know why he is there, to ensure it doesn't conflict with his own revenge against Byaku. Yoshimori explains that he wants to defeat Kaguro, so Matsudo frees him and they go their separate ways. Kagami assumes the shape of a giant spider to make traveling through the castle easier. Knowing that Matsudo is after him, Byaku runs to the castle's lower levels, where enormous amounts of his Ayakashi bugs make their nests. Matsudo and Kagami follow, fully expecting a trap as they confront Byaku. Though it is easy enough for Kagami to kill or devour the bugs, the sheer amount temporarily presents a problem. Matsudo reveals the reason for his pursuit of Byaku: he holds a grudge against Byaku's former identity as Shiranuma, who he assumes sacrificed Risa in order to gain power as an Ayakashi. Byaku denies this, noting that once again Matsudo only sees what's on the surface. Byaku claims that Risa was a selfish woman who always wanted more and more, and he, being the dutiful husband, gave her everything she asked, and devoted himself to her ultimate wish of being eternally beautiful. In the process of numerous experiments, ironically, she became horribly disfigured, and chose to take her own life. Matsudo angrily informs him that the only reason Risa wanted to be beautiful was so he would remain at her side. He explains how his attempts to revive Risa's corpse accidentally led to his contract with Kagami. Byaku has his bugs destroy a large portion of the floor, dropping Heisuke and Kagami into a pit filled with even more bugs, but Kagami defeats them all and pulls them both out. Byaku's next attack is more subtle: he splashes Matsudo with the innards of his Control Bugs, paralyzing him. Sensing that he is in grave danger, and stunned by the fact that Kagami does nothing to prevent this at first, Matsudo begins to pan ic and offers more of himself than their contract originally provided for. Just before Byaku can kill Matsudo, Kagami strikes, mortally wounding Byaku. Kagami reassures Matsudo while explaining that the final attack took some time to prepare, but also notes that Byaku's body, while heavily modified by cybernetics, is still human. Matsudo asks if Byaku ever loved Risa, and when Byaku firmly states that he never loved anyone, Matsudo angrily drives his cane into Byaku's eye, but cannot bring himself to kill Byaku. Starting to feel his age, Matsudo wearily asks Kagami to take him away, and they leave the castle, never to be heard from again.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 47 Powers & Abilities Ayakashi Expertise: Matsudo possessed a great deal of knowledge on Ayakashi, far more than even experienced Kekkaishi such as Shigemori. Specifically, he excelled at summoning and destroying Ayakashi, and has a number of talismans and other magical artifacts that can be used for anti-Ayakashi combat. There is a recurring theme of pentagrams appearing in the branch of magic that Matsudo uses, but this could have several different meanings and their significance is never explained. Summoning: Matsudo displayed considerable talent as a summoner, and had a number of Ayakashi in his service. *'Kagami:' As Matsudo's most powerful Ayakashi by far, Kagami served as his bodyguard and was at his side at nearly all times. *'Ayakashi Army:' Matsudo employed several Ayakashi as his servants, nearly all of whom he insisted take the shape of attractive, young women. All but Kagami and an unnamed kitsune Ayakashi were destroyed by Kokuboro, and though he had promised his body and soul to Kagami, Matsudo asked her to give various body parts to each of them in return for their faithful service (although it is possible he held contracts with them as well, as he already had specific body parts in mind). *'Mini Fire Demon:' A tiny, fire-producing demon that Matsudo uses to animate his copy of Aihi's human skin disguise. hmg1.JPG|Shion attacks one of Matsudo's girls hmg2.JPG|A Spider Goon subdues another girl hmg3.JPG|Spider Goon rushing another girl hmg4.JPG|Heisuke's kitsune Ayakashi girl Kagami1.JPG|Kagami fired2.JPG|Mini fire demon Trivia *Upon his death, Matsudo intended for various parts of his body to be divided among his Ayakashi servants in return for their faithful service. This list includes (but is not necessarily limited to): **'Hiromi': left leg **'Sherry': right lung **'Meg': both kidneys **'Diana': left hand **'Mayumi': blood **'Sayoko': both ears **'Menmei': hair **'Bes': left eye **'Reika': nose **''Unnamed'': right thumbKekkaishi manga, Chapter 83 **'Kagami': remainder of right hand/arm, remaining body, and soulKekkaishi manga, Chapter 110 He also mentioned two other Ayakashi servants by name, Natsumi and Jennifer, who were killed in his efforts to spy on Kokuboro.Episode 33, 3 minutes 33 seconds It is unknown whether or not he had promised them any body parts. References Category:Summoners Category:Male Characters Category:Characters